1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to communicating between remote devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As convergence of devices becomes accelerated without respect to time and place, communication is highly likely to be established between devices directly, not via an additional network apparatus, such as a base station or an access point.
Devices freely constitute a network using a wireless communication interface and communicate with one another via the network without a network apparatus, such as a base station or an access point, which is used to constitute and manage a network, and the network vanishes when the communication ends.
In general, in an adhoc network via which devices can directly communicate with one another, a right of communication is assigned based on the distance between the devices. For example, a first device is given a right to communicate with a second device only when the second device is located within a predetermined communication distance.
In the case of Bluetooth, which is one of short distance wireless communication techniques, a first device discovers whether a second device capable of communicating with the first device via the Bluetooth exists within a predetermined communication distance, and establishes communication with the second device by exchanging identifiers and personal identification number codes with the second device when the second device is discovered. That is, in order to allow devices within a short distance to constitute a communication network based the distance between the devices, the devices need to be located within a predetermined distance.